Grieco H. Luca
| affiliation = Omerta Pirates | occupation = First Mate/Consigliere/Uncle | residence = New World | alias = Uncle Luca | epithet = Luca the Arsonist | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 33 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = | doriki = | height = 256cm (8'5) | weight = | dfname = Utsu Utsu no Mi | dfename = Strike-Strike Fruit | dfmeaning = To Hit or Strike | dftype = Paramecia }} Grieco H. Luca, known as Uncle Luca or Luca the Arsonist, is the First Mate and Consigliere of the Omerta Pirates. Not much is known of his family prior to joining Strozza P. Giotti and his crew, as he considers this crew his family more than any. He currently sails the New World with his Captain. He is the User of the Utsu Utsu no Mi, making him a Striking Human. Appearance Luca often keeps his head down, not looking to raise his gaze away from an opponent. He keep a hat on, pulled down to obscure his eyes, and wears a long jacket covered in a bit of fur around the shoulders. His chest can be clearly seen as his vest hangs low. He also wears large earrings and has long black hair. Personality Luca, for the most part, is an adviser and a consigliere to his Boss. Second to that, he acts as an enforcing hand to his boss' command. He doesn't like too much of the limelight, preferring to do the shadowed work behind the scenes as opposed to getting his hands dirty on the front line. He seems to have a fondness for fire, as his Epithet Arsonist implies. As well as implying that he has caused many fires on purpose within his time. Abilities & Powers Fighting Style Luca is a man proficient in running from the scene of many crimes, as such his legs are phenomenally strong. With such, the art of kicking, to him, is a second nature as well. His legs are stronger than steel, some would say. It is because of this, and his Tribe combined, that Luca has arguably one of the strongest kicks in the world. Luca is trained in the style of , a fighting style that is only capable by some of the strongest and fastest legs int he world, able to create afterimages of the legs motion, making it harder to predict where a kick will land. Luca has also learned various Kicking based Rokushiki *'Soru' - The ability to move extremely fast in an instant. *'Rankyaku' - The ability to create sling waves of air through kicks *'Geppo' - The ability to jump off the air itself. Devil Fruit Luca has eaten the Utsu Utsu no Mi, a fruit giving him the ability to secrete flammable or explosive liquid, as well as turn his body into a rough material to strike and ignite flammable materials. Turning him into a Striking Human. With this power Luca is able to cover the ground, his body, or even an opponent with flammable liquid and ignite it to burn an opponent or area. He is able to projectile his liquids and, after a lot of training, has learned to ignite his liquid from a distance, as long as he can strike two parts of his body together. The user gains a huge amount of heat resistance along with this ability, as if flames themselves couldn't burn him. The liquid his fruit produces burns for a long time. Haki *'Kenbunshoku Haki' *'Busoshoku Haki' History References Category:Pirates Category:New World Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Longleg Tribe Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users